dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lauto's Planet
Lauto's planet is a free world. It is the prison-home of Lauto. History Lauto was once the of the universe. However, he was a quasi-tyrant when he ruled as the most powerful of the mortal gods, so the other Supreme Kais conspired to banish Lauto. They banded together and used their magic to dispel him from Other World into the universe. They placed him on an uninhabited planet, where he was supposed to live out the remainder of his days away from society and power. Lauto's planet was a mostly desolate place. The entire planet was a vast desert with a few mountain ranges and cave systems. Lauto was forced to live in the cave systems, where there was water, and where fruits and vegetables could grow. The planet was quite small, and it had no native animals, so there was not much else for Lauto to do. Every now and then, aliens would land on Lauto's planet. Be they space pirates or organized soldiers, he always was able to repel them, though he was never able to hijack one of their spaceships to escape the planet, for they were always destroyed. In Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten, Lauto's planet was featured as a location during the Lauto Saga and Stomping Grounds Saga. It was the place where [(The Forgotten)|Ledas]] and The Plantains were sent to investigate power spikes. Ledas encountered Lauto and The Benefactor in the cave, absorbed some of their power accidentally, and stopped aging. Lauto was eventually killed by The Benefactor during the story, and for some time thereafter, the planet was completely uninhabited. Years later, two soldiers in the , Governor Guva and Captain Banas, fought a duel on the planet. The Benefactor, who was nearby, sensed them on Lauto's planet. He watched their battle and then attacked the victor, Guva. The Benefactor then forced the governor to do whatever he wanted under penalty of death. This led to the two traveling to in the Reunion Saga of the story. When the two exited the planet, The Benefactor left behind a Planet Buster attack, which destroyed the world soon after they were gone. Notable facts *For a brief period of time, this planet had two inhabitants. This was when Lauto had taken The Benefactor as a hostage with the hopes of switching bodies with the alien. *Lauto's planet is one of the smallest planets in the universe and is the smallest planet in KidVegeta's universe. *Despite being a minor planet, Lauto's planet is the scene of two major deaths - two main villains of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten, Banas and Lauto, die on it. *This planet is the last place where Ledas ages at all. When he accidentally absorbs a large portion of Lauto's and The Benefactor's energy on this planet, he stops physically aging for the rest of his life. *Lauto's planet is right on the border of Frieza's and Cooler's territories. The planet is not significant, so it did not result in the two having a war over it like Cooler his other brother, Nitro, did with Planet Thekar. In fact, neither tyrant even bothered conquering or destroying the world until massive power spikes started emanating from it. Population *Lauto's planet's native population: **At height: 2. **At lowest point: 0. Status Lauto's planet was destroyed by The Benefactor after he captured Guva on the planet. Category:Planets Category:KidVegeta Category:Locations Category:KidVegeta's Planets Category:Fan Made Planets